


let’s make ourselves our own brigade

by sweetelegy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Dance Major Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theatre Major Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, keyword: Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetelegy/pseuds/sweetelegy
Summary: “Please remember, I’ll always be here rooting for you.” Yeonjun whispered to Soobin like it was a sacred promise only for them to know.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you enjoy this 🥰

Yeonjun wondered for the billionth time why Beomgyu always forgot to fetch his costumes from the laundry with him, and ended Yeonjun with a favor he wasn’t able to differ. He couldn’t be careless, not when today was the younger’s important day, and as much as Yeonjun wanted to ignore, he didn’t have the heart to let his brother's childhood friend ruined the open show his department always held.

Beomgyu was lucky Yeonjun was feeling good enough since he didn’t have any classes today, or else he wouldn’t agree to cash out his very last money he had in his wallet to bail out those twenty kilograms clothes with special treatment. 

He almost teared up a bit, fingers twitching every time he pulled each sheets of numbered worthy paper out of his leather wallet, resulting a giggle from the guy behind the cashier counter fully understanding his crisis. He let out a loud sigh after realizing that was the last physical money he had until he would get his allowance next month. And by next month it meant the next week, which consisted of seven days. Seven more days until he got his allowance. Yeonjun just lost 7 days worth of daily cost money because some kid named Beomgyu was just being his normal forgetful self.

He stepped out of the building with clothes in tow and mentally cursed at himself immediately after realizing another luckstruck he encountered; he didn’t drive his car in the first place. He only thought that the laundromat was in the walking distance, but clearly didn’t calculate that he had to bring twenty kilograms of clothes with him too. 

And it was like the universe suddenly got back at him for the accumulated shits he had done throughout his life because with each breath he took, things just got worse. He was even more doomed, because he didn’t have any money left even to get in the bus, at least to save energy from walking another one kilometer to his campus gate. 

Yeonjun groaned loudly, resulting people catching a glance at him, in which he didn’t even have the energy to care anymore. He ducked his head in frustration, and getting even more annoyed than ever as he looked at his shoes. He cursed at himself again, if only he didn’t buy the limited edition Air Jordan he was wearing right now, there wouldn’t be any much trouble he faced. But he shook his head a second after, sighing. It was worth it though. Air Jordan before anything.

•••  
  
  


Yeonjun easily navigated himself to the theatre building that his university always glorified of. He stood upright, watching as two guys around the corner walked to his way waving their hands. He could recognize the blonde one was his roommate Beomgyu, but he seemed to never see the chestnut haired guy who came along with him.

Yeonjun didn’t wait any more seconds stretched to eventually slap Beomgyu’s left arm as soon as the younger arrived within his reach.

“You didn't tell me you haven’t paid for this goddamn laundry, You, Brat. That was literally my last cash this month.” He grumbled. “I couldn’t even afford any transportation to get here. I deadass walked here with these twenty kilograms unluckiness. The things I do for you.”

Beomgyu only laughed at that, but the chestnut haired guy who was standing beside him started muttering non-stop apologies while bowing several times.

“I’m so sorry, it was my mistake actually. I was so preoccupied by the upcoming play that I forgot about it. I should have been the one to get the laundry last night but I overslept and I just remembered about it this morning. I had so many things to do for the preparation so I couldn’t do it myself. I’m so sorry, I really am so sorry.”

Yeonjun never thought himself as the one who was easy to take a pity, however he felt uneasy with the way the chestnut guy’s furrowed brows and misty eyes prodding at him. As he was about to reply, someone already yelled at them to cut the talks from afar.

“Soobin! Beomgyu! Where are the costumes? The play is about to start in an hour! Hurry up!”

 _Soobin._ Yeonjun unconsciously noted the name in the back of his mind without fully knowing the reason why. He just felt like he needed to save the name somewhere in one of his brain locus.

“Yes, we're coming!” Beomgyu shouted back in an instant, and continued speaking to Yeonjun, “Anyway, thank you so much, Hyung. What am I without you.” 

The older grimaced, “Yeah, for real, what are you without me.”

“You’ll see the play right? Of course you must, I already saved your seat at the front with all the sources I might. Okay now we need to go. See you, Hyung!”

Beomgyu was first to leave holding half of the clothes. Yeonjun nodded at that and waved his hand while the chestnut haired guy whose name he learned to be Soobin approached him holding the other half share of the clothes.

Yeonjun eyed the other from head to toe calculating. Now they were standing so close, Yeonjun only realized that the chestnut haired guy was actually taller than him. Not by too many inches, but enough for Yeonjun to look up to him while leveling his stare.

Soobin scratched the back of his neck apologetically, “Uhh, thank you so much for your kindness. And once again I’m so sorry that I have burdened you with this. I will definitely give you the money for it, plus whatever you want? But I can only give you after the play because I don’t bring anything with me right now, I hope it’s okay for you?” asked Soobin with unsureness lingering within the words.

Yeonjun didn’t miss the guilt transmitting from the look of the guy standing in front of him, muttering thousands of apologies with pouty lips. _Cute,_ Yeonjun thought. But he shook his head to remind himself about the most important thing as of right now; he sure as hell needed those money back.

“Yeah, sure. I’m gonna watch the play anyway.”

 _Or, maybe you._ Fortunately Yeonjun’s subconscious was still sane enough to not voice it out, because it sounded so wrong even in his head.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Soobin stuttered. “Uh, okay then, I really have to leave now, I can feel someone shooting dagger to my direction right now.” He tried to laugh it out despite the awkwardness.

“Yes, good luck.”

But Soobin was already long gone fumbling with the clothes he held to the backstage area the moment Yeonjun answered.

 _Cute,_ Yeonjun says, out loud this time. But nobody seemed to witness the beaming smile plastered on his face.

So Yeonjun was left alone now in the middle of the lobby that started to get more and more crowded each time. If he didn’t go anywhere near the future, people would start stumbling at him and he didn’t want any of that. At least not after bringing twenty kilograms of clothes with him walking for miles. He took a long breath, then walked to the entrance door to search for his seat to see Beomgyu’s performance. 

Yes, it’s for Beomgyu. He tried to convince himself as if his heart didn’t already start carving a Soobin shaped chamber inside. Maybe it wasn’t fully crafted, but there were many lists already, such as chestnut hair, round twinkling innocent eyes, dimples as deep as Bermuda – maybe even deeper – but Yeonjun would still need more proof for that, and the lists kept growing when he finally saw the chestnut guy standing on the stage not in his chestnut hair glory anymore, but with a slicked back hair on a white suite. And Yeonjun didn’t mind, he would succumb to it deliberately.

  
  



	2. Late Night and Phone Number

It wasn’t until the next week, Yeonjun finally met Soobin again for the second time. It wasn’t a planned meeting, rather just a pure lucky coincidence or maybe it was a fate. He still couldn’t figure it out which one.

Yeonjun walked around the area near his apartment to see any coffee shop that was still open at 2 am, because right now he was still unable to sleep even after finishing his dance practice 4 hours ago. His eyes didn’t feel any weight at all, pretty much wide awake, though he felt apparent sore all over his body. So he thought to might as well indulge himself in that caffeine dose.

Yeonjun was so close to regret his decision, because his legs almost gave out after passing by numerous closed coffee shops, and really, going out at dawn in late autumn with only wearing a t-shirt and track pants seemed like a bad idea after all.

“Yeonjun-ssi?”

Suddenly a soft voice calling out his name, and somehow it sent shivers down his spine. It almost sounded like a whisper. If only the surrounding wasn’t as quiet, Yeonjun would never be able to catch it. 

Yeonjun was quick to turn his body to search the voice. He squinted his eyes to focus more on the tall silhouette before the lamp post. He was partly terrified, who wasn’t? It was 2 am in the crack of dawn. 

_Yeonjun for godsake why are you even out,_ he cursed to himself under his breath. It was dark, and he was alone. He was in between cursing and calming himself, muttering some prayings he didn’t even recall he actually remembered.

“Ah, thank god, it’s really you.”

The voice was louder this time, and sounded familiar. But Yeonjun’s mind was still too clouded to even remember whose voice was that. He still didn’t want to leave his guard down while standing in defense pose he could think of from the taekwondo class he took when he was a kid.

When the light from the lamp post finally casted down on the mysterious guy and showing his face perfectly, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding the whole time.

Yeonjun went crouching down immediately, “Oh my god, it’s you. Please don’t scare me like that ever again.” He was relieved, but his legs were giving out on him for the sudden lost of adrenaline rush.

The mysterious tall silhouette whom Yeonjun finally remembered as Beomgyu’s friend he met a week ago before the play; Soobin, running to catch him.

“Yeonjun-ssi? Are you okay? Oh my god, did I scare you? I’m so sorry, oh my god, sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I just saw a blue hair and I immediately thought it was you but I still wasn’t so sure. I’m so sorry, Yeonjun-ssi.”

Yeonjun suddenly laughed, bringing his hands to hide his embarrassed face, after realizing about how ridiculous their situation was right now. The younger was already crouching down in front of him too, not knowing what to do with the sudden change of demeanor. 

“Are you okay?” Soobin asked, worried.

Yeonjun finally finished his laugh and faced the other. “Yes, yes, I’m okay. It’s just so funny.”

Soobin didn’t reply, only staring at him confusedly.

“We finally meet again, and it’s for you to say sorry again to me.”

Soobin blinked, once, twice, until then it dawned on him what the other meant so he started muttering hundreds of sorry again.

“No, no, it’s okay. Really. I’m okay. Stop saying sorry. I’m really okay.”

Yeonjun tried standing up, stretching out his hand to help Soobin. Without hesitation the younger caught it and stood up following him.

“Where do you wanna go in this hour by the way?” Yeonjun asked, trying to open a conversation.

They started walking side by side. The air still sent him shivers, but he didn’t know why it felt a little bit warmer with the other’s presence.

“I need some coffee.” Soobin replied, and continued, “What about you?”

“Me too.”

“Yeah?” It felt awkward, Soobin wasn’t so sure what to respond, and him being a quiet person who never initiated a conversation wasn’t helping him at all.

“Let’s get some coffee together then.” Yeonjun grinned. “Do you know a place that’s still open? I’ve been walking from my apartment and all of them are closed already.”

Soobin’s face lighted up, “Of course I know, I’m like the ambassador of waking up at ass o’clock to drink coffee because I still haven’t finished my assignment so I really need it.”

Yeonjun laughed, then proceeded to tap the other’s shoulder twice. “Okay, I trust you to take me then.”

Soobin beamed at that. And Yeonjun, he could say that he didn’t regret going out at 2 am for his caffeine indulgent anymore.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun suited himself on the sofa while waiting for Soobin to bring their orders. The younger had been pestering to treat him for the last time he forgot to fetch the costume and made Yeonjun bring it and he said he would always felt like owing him something if he didn’t do it now. So Yeonjun just let him after he couldn’t think about any other excuses to reject. It was almost 3 am by the time they arrived at the cafe which Soobin said he often spent the nights. He still hadn’t slept for more than 24 hours, his brain wasn’t exactly in the perfect condition to think for rejection words creatively. And also, he loved free things anyway. 

Soobin finally came bringing Yeonjun his order to the table with frown on his face, then sat on the sofa facing each other

“Can’t believe you drink it black, Yeonjun-ssi.”

Yeonjun chuckled, watching how the guy in front of him actually giving him a disgusted look before preparing his laptop and books on the table.

“You too. Isn’t it like a contradict how you need caffeine to stay up working on your assignment but you order latte instead? That’s like milk with drops of coffee.”

“Yeah because coffee is disgusting, but I need my eyes to stay open and milk is fine for a balance.” He pouted. “It’s called life, Yeonjun-ssi. We need a common ground.”

Before Yeonjun could respond, the other already beat him to say something.

“Uhh, I’m sorry. We haven’t introduced ourselves properly and also the last time when I promised to pay you back I couldn’t meet you right after the play finished because I really needed to go so I gave the money to Beomgyu instead and—“

Yeonjun cut him, “It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize more, Beomgyu already explained it to me and I’m okay. You paid back the laundry too, it’s no big deal. And even now you treated me this coffee.” He smiled, holding the cup of coffee to gesture it.

Now it was Soobin’s turn to smile, showing the full glory of his dimples which previously Yeonjun couldn’t clearly see under the dim lamp post light.

“Alright, then. Also just a psa, I really need to finish this assignment before the deadline at 6 am, and I can’t focus on more than one thing at hand so I probably will not respond if you try to talk to me.”

Yeonjun nodded. “It’s fine. Soobin-ssi. Just do what you need to do.”

“Okay, I’m so—“

“Stop saying sorry.”

“Okay, okay, yeah, I’m doing my assignment now.” Soobin sipped his latte and started focusing on the character analysis he had to write in front of him.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun didn’t remember he ever fell asleep, but now hearing someone calling out his name to wake up, he just fluttered his eyes open.

“Yeonjun-ssi. Wake up.” The soft voice calling him out of his drowsiness slumber.

“Hmm? What time is it?” Yeonjun asked, groggily.

“It’s already 6 am now, I think we should go and you can continue your sleep at home.”

Yeonjun rubbed his eyes and just sat waiting for Soobin to pack his laptop and books into his bag while collecting his soul from the sleep.

He put his head on the table while looking up at the younger. “Have you finished your assignment?”

“Yeah, I already finished and emailed it to my professor like like half an hour ago, but you were sleeping so soundly. I don’t have the heart to wake you up but now I start feeling sleepy too so, yeah, we should just go back.” 

Yeonjun just hummed at that, his brain was still not ready to process a full conversation. He still felt so sleepy. And it was weird. He couldn’t sleep for 4 hours straight before, just tossing around on his bed. But now after taking 3 shots of espresso, he fell asleep instead. That much caffeine really didn’t work on him. Or maybe something else worked harder. Something in a disguise of 6 feet tall bunny looking guy with dimples on his cheeks.

Yeonjun didn’t know he had been staring at Soobin until he called out his name again.

“Yeonjun-ssi? Let’s go back home.”

Yeonjun was about to stand up but pausing mid way only to realize there was a coat dropping over his shoulder. As he could remember, he didn’t wear any coats before going out of his apartment. So he looked at the fabric confusedly.

As if Soobin could read his mind, the younger cleared his throat then explained, “I saw you shivering and realized you only wore thin t-shirt with you. So I guessed you needed something to warm your body.” 

“Ah I see.” Yeonjun said while taking off the coat to give it back to Soobin.

“No, don’t take it off!” The younger suddenly responded with a voice one decibel too loud, making Yeonjun jolt, surprised with the sudden almost yell.

“I mean, uuhh, it’s still cold outside, and I’m wearing sweater now. I’m okay. You can wear it,” He continued, scratching the back of his neck, “I mean if you want, you can just wear it and take it off after you arrive at your apartment. You live with Beomgyu, right? I live around that area too. It’s really cold outside.”

It was hard for Yeonjun not to smile, moreover with Soobin talking in pouty lips in display in front of him. So he did, while wrapping himself with the said coat, properly wearing it this time. “Yeah, I really need it anyway. Thanks, Soobin-ssi.”

Soobin smiles, showing off his dimple again. “You’re welcome.”

Yeonjun really needed to measure those dimples so he could judge whether his verdict about how it was deeper than Bermuda was right or not.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun swore that the walk from his apartment took so long last night, but why somehow it felt like it was too short right now. They both already arrived in front of Yeonjun’s apartment building. Yeonjun didn’t understand why it didn’t make him feel better, because objectively saying, sleeping on the bed was definitely far more comfortable than sleeping on the table at the coffee shop. But Yeonjun didn’t want it anymore.

They just stood there staring each other, not really knowing what to say. It was like neither of them want to part ways. 

Soobin was the first one to break the silence, “I probably should get going. See you next time, Yeonjun-ssi.” The younger bowed, then walked away immediately, before Yeonjun even had the chance to respond. 

He was left alone still in his trance. Until he finally gathered himself to walk into the building, and realized, he was still wearing Soobin’s coat.

Yeonjun smiled, “Yeah, see you next time.”

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun was a mess once he entered his apartment. He kicked his shoes off and flung himself onto the couch in the living room. He didn’t know what had gotten into him but he just felt warm. Something tingled around his stomach like butterflies flying and jumping around and he couldn’t help it but grinning and gushing inaudible words.

He felt giddy, and full. His cheeks started to feel sore just by how big his grin was but he didn’t really mind. He looked at the coat he was wearing and he felt like his heart was about to burst. He wrapped himself more into the coat, digging into the owner’s remnants.

He couldn’t contain the feelings anymore so he reached out for a pillow and screamed into it, several times, with some giggles interrupting in between.

Yeonjun could hear Beomgyu groaning from his bedroom. Maybe because it was Sunday, and Yeonjun was screaming in an early morning, too early for him to wake up at _6 am on Sunday._ Did Yeonjun know it was a freaking Sunday? At 6 am? It was 6 am on Sunday morning what the hell was Yeonjun doing.

Beomgyu walked out of his bedroom when Yeonjun laid himself on the couch with a pillow on his face.

“What the fuck, Hyung? It’s still 6 am. Why are you screaming?” said Beomgyu, voice still groggy from sleep but more with anger.

“Uuhhh?”

Beomgyu squinted at him, scanning Yeonjun from head to toe. “Why are you already dressed up at this ungodly hour?”

“This is not ungodly hour, Beomgyu.” Yeonjun made a way to the side of the couch and opened the curtain, trying to make point. “Look! The sun has come out! And why can’t I dress up?”

“Yes! This is ungodly hour because this is Sunday! I’m supposed to have sleep time for like 7 hours more!” Beomgyu said exasperatedly. “And since when do you like yellow? I never saw you wearing that coat before,” Beomgyu trailed, “But why does it look familiar?”

Yeonjun just shrugged at that, and tightened the the coat on him.

“Now I remember I heard the door being opened and closed at midnight. I thought you were just gonna buy something from the store down road. But, damn, you finally have a night life.”

Yeonjun twirled his fingers at the edge of the coat fabric. “It’s not your business.” Yeonjun sticked his tongue at him, but then a sudden realization hit him, “Wait, it is your business!”

Beomgyu put his hands up. “Nope, no, no way. I don’t like the enthusiasm inside your voice. I’m so not dealing with you right now. Nope. I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

Beomgyu was about to trail back to his bedroom when he realized something. He turned his whole body towards the older faster than the speed of light. “Wait a second. Wait a fucking second.”

Yeonjun sent him an incredulous look. The younger suddenly took a leap and ran closer to stand in front of Yeonjun and grabbed the yellow coat he was wearing.

“Wha-?” 

“Isn’t it Soobin-Hyung’s coat?”

They spoke at the same time, and Yeonjun just pursed his lips.

“Uhh, Gyu, yeah also that. Can you give me his number?”

“What? You both fucked last night?”

“Huh, we both what?!”

Beomgyu stared at the blue haired guy with an apparent red blush around his cheek, calculating. He the smirked in mischief. “You know what? I don’t wanna give you Soobin-Hyung’s number. That’s your punishment for waking me up too early this morning.”

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


The acting class had not finished, still an hour to go, but Beomgyu didn’t want anything except going back to his apartment real quick to jump on his bed and sleep. Yes it was only 3 pm. And yes he loved to sleep.

He took his water bottle and drank it while looking at his own reflection in the wall mirror. When he started to look away observing his surrounding, he could see a tall figure waving at him, he smiled and walked closer approaching him from behind.

“Beomgyu.” The other started.

He grinned. “Yes, Soobin-Hyung?”

“I know this is a sudden, uhhh but, do you have your friend’s phone number?”

He took a towel to his damp chin and forehead where the sweat kept trailing and wiped them off. “Which friend? Be specific, Hyung. I have like 3000 contacts in my phone and I don’t think I really wanna go through all that.”

There was a loud sigh followed by a silence afterwards. Beomgyu just stared at the older, probably thinking about what to say because his expression looked so disgruntled. Before he looked away to pack his bag, he thought he must be looking at the older wrong, because that couldn’t be blush on his cheeks, right?

However, a sudden memory of last Sunday morning coming into his mind like a whiplash. “Wait, please don’t tell me—“

“Uhhh, your roommate?” Soobin finally spoke.

Beomgyu whistled playfully, “Look what we have here.”

The other looked at him confused. “Huh?”

“Oh christ. You both fucked.” Beomgyu didn’t realize he said it loudly. He almost felt bad, but after looking around the studio and how noisy it was with everyone trying to recite their script, he was sure no one heard him anyway.

“What? No?” It really sounded more like a question rather than an actual negative answer.

Beomgyu shook his head. “No?”

“No, Beomgyu. What the fuck?” He crossed his arms on his chest.

The younger raised his eyebrows. “Why are you so defensive?”

“Because? No? We didn’t fuck?”

“But why Yeonjun-Hyung was wearing a yellow coat? Your yellow coat? At 6 am? On Sunday?”

“B-because,” Soobin didn’t even know why he started stuttering. He didn’t do anything the other boy accused him of, hell it wasn’t even close, but why suddenly he felt nervous. “You know what? Please just give me his number.”

He snorted. “Funny how that’s like what he also asked me yesterday.”

“He did?” Beomgyu really tried to ignore how the other’s eyes were sparkling right now.

“Yeah. And I didn’t give him.”

“Why?” At this point Soobin didn’t even try to hide his disappointment within his voice.

“Because he kept screaming that morning and woke me up from my beauty sleep mid way. I didn’t fancy that.”

Soobin took the folded chair in front of him, and sat on it, cross legged. “Damn. You really are such a cock block.”

“What the fuck? So you both actually fucked?” 

Beomgyu was a good actor, he thought. He might sound like he was offended, but the truth was so far from that. He was so happy. If one of his friends ever got close to his Yeonjun-Hyung, that someone should only be Soobin.

Beomgyu really loved the older, not in a romantic way. He loved him just like how he loved Yeonjun, brotherly. He still remembered his first day in university, and Soobin was the only one who tried to talk to him. Even though it wasn’t really a smooth conversation, he wasn’t gonna lie, it was so awkward. He could see how shy Soobin actually was. He really appreciated the gesture, he knew the older just didn’t want him to feel lonely in a new environment. And he thanked him forever for that.

“Yeah, fucked each other’s mind.” Soobin sighed, making Beomgyu got back to reality.

“We met in the middle of our way to a coffee shop last time. But I was so preoccupied by my assignment that was due in the morning that I didn’t even have the chance to talk to him. And the dumbassery continued with how I also forgot to ask his number before going back to my apartment because I was so fucking embarrassed. I just left after walking him home.”

“Well, wow.” Beomgyu cleared his throat. “That’s actually sad.” He reached out to his bag and tried to search for his phone. “Here his number. Please fuck him for real this time.”

Soobin spat the water he was drinking and wiped his face upon hearing the other, but then he put his bottle so fast to reach out for his phone out of his right pocket to check on the contact Beomgyu just sent him.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


There was a beeping sound. Someone tried typing the passcode for the apartment, succeeded, and opened the door only to close it harshly. A loud step was heard right after, and it was getting louder each time until it finally stopped, then it was changed by another loud sound of door knocking.

“Choi Beomgyu!” Some more loud knocks. “Choi Beomgyu I know you’re in there!”

Beomgyu grunted while opening his bedroom door. “What the hell, Hyung?”

“Please give me his number.” said Yeonjun firmly.

He scrunched his nose. “No, I’m still mad.”

Yeonjun exasperated. “It’s been more than 24 hours. Pease move on!” His hand reached into his left pocket and took out his phone. “Now give me his number.”

He crossed his arms, challenging. “Why should I?”

“Because I’m your favorite hyung? And you’re my favorite dongsaeng?” Yeonjun stared at the younger’s eyes expectantly.

“I’m so gonna tell Taehyun later you really said that.”

He huffed. “Just tell him. I’m not scared of a 17 years old boy living like 390 miles away.”

“He’s only 12 miles away. And Soobin is my favorite Hyung. Not you.”

Yeonjun nodded at that. “Understandable.”

Beomgyu snickered. “Wow, was his dick really that good that made you this whipped?”

Yeonjun turned his body and leaned his back on the wall. Eyes looking up to the ceiling. “Yeah, his dick was—”

Beomgyu barfed cutting the other’s sentence. “Yeah no shit. Stop acting like you’re not a virgin. Soobin-Hyung already told me everything.”

“He told you about me?” Yeonjun turned his body again to face the younger intently.

“No? He told me about how he met you in his way to the coffee shop with only thin t-shirt and track pants in late of autumn? Who the fuck does that?”

“So he told you about me.” Yeonjun closed his eyes while nodding in triumph.

Beomgyu just ignored the lack of listening comprehension by the latter and just continued. “Beside, I already gave him your number. He should text you in any minute by now.” He could see the big grin from the older. “Yeah say ‘Thank you, Beomgyu’ now real quick.”

Yeonjun complied. “Thank you, Beomgyu.”

“Wow.” He looked at the other in disbelief.

“What?”

Beomgyu walked closer and put his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Now I can exploit you with the S word.”

“S word?”

“Soobin.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun sighed dreamily.

“Wow.” Beomgyu shook his head in disbelief. “He really got you bad, huh.”

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“You! A fucking big liar asshole!” Yeonjun barged into Beomgyu’s room and bombarded him with some inaudible curses once he got back from campus.

Beomgyu was startled by the sudden disruption, hiding a plate that was on his table into his drawer in a quick motion that Taehyun would probably compliment him for that. “What?” His voice was shaking, and he was too jittery. He really hoped Yeonjun didn’t see that.

“You said you gave Soobin my number.” Yeonjun deadpanned.

“Yes?” Despite not knowing where the conversation was going, Beomgyu still felt uneasy in his seat.

“It’s been 3 days, he hasn’t texted me.”

Beomgyu finally understood the root of the problem. And indeed it wasn’t about the last 2 pieces of Yeonjun’s sandwich from his favorite place in the fridge that he just ate secretly 5 minutes ago because he was so hungry in the middle of the night. He put his left hand off the drawer as his protection because clearly he didn’t need it anymore.

Beomgyu thought for a second. “I think he’s just busy. He is casted for some commercial or something? I forgot. I haven’t even met him again.”

“Oh, okay.”

Yeonjun seemed satisfied by the answer, and left his room. Beomgyu felt relieved that the older was too far gone thinking about his tall friend with dimples on his cheeks not texting him without realizing the bread crumbs on his cheeks from the missing sandwiches in the fridge.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“You didn’t give him the wrong number, did you?” Yeonjun squinted his eyes to Beomgyu who just got home from campus accusingly.

“What?” Really, he loved Yeonjun but he didn’t want to get tangled into his shits right now. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

“It’s been a week, Beomgyu. He still hasn’t texted me. Just give me his fucking number.”

“No.” He answered curtly.

“Why? Are you mad at me? I didn’t even do anything wrong.” Yeonjun stomped his feet on the ground like a full four years old kid throwing tantrum.

Now it was Beomgyu’s turn to look at him in distaste. “You threw up on my favorite shoes last night after coming home from Wooyoung-Hyung’s party, asshole.”

Yeonjun gasped. “I did?” He stared at Beomgyu and nodded. “Wow, yeah I deserved that.”

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“No! I don’t deserve this!” Yeonjun threw the remote tv into the couch.

“What again?” 

They were watching Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire together while eating some pop corns, but Yeonjun couldn’t stop sighing the entire time.

The older turned his body to face him. “Beomgyu, don’t you want to see me happy?”

He took one pop corn out of the bowl and brought it into his mouth. “Why would I want that?”

Yeonjun gasped. “Wow that actually hurts not gonna lie, dude, you’re so foul for that.” But he scooted closer to him. Arms angling to tangle with him. “So give me his number.” He pouted. “Please?”

“What would I get in return if I gave you his number?”

“I’m gonna approve your hard work of courting my brother and give you my blessing.” He smirked.

“Pfff what are you talking about.”

Yeonjun reached out for his phone on the table and started typing something. “Okay then, I’m gonna tell Taehyun you have a huge enormous crush on him.” He brought his phone into his face that was showing ‘My Lovely Taehyun <3’ on the screen.

Beomgyu put down the pop corn bowl and tried to take his phone off Yeonjun’s hand. “No! Don’t you fucking dare!”

Yeonjun laughed in victory. “Now, I have this T word.”

Beomgyu stopped, taking his pop corn bowl again and continued watching the movie they had neglected for some minutes. “Wait, actually. Just tell him.”

“What?” He questioned in confusion.

“I ordered flowers for him this morning. He should be receiving it by now.”

Yeonjun was close to scream. “What?”

Beomgyu waved his hand in front of the older’s face. “Yes, hello, brother in law.”

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Beomgyu was 20 minutes late to his Dramatic Theory & Criticism class because he forgot to turn on his alarm. Yeonjun didn’t let him borrow his car to drive so he could get to campus faster because apparently he still hadn’t given him Soobin’s phone number. He was truly amazed at his pettiness sometimes.

He got into the class quietly and sat beside Soobin immediately in the third row from the back after texting him to save him a seat before. The first thing he said to the older once he was settled was, “Can’t you just text him already?”

Soobin turned his head towards Beomgyu in confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s been almost 2 weeks. I’m so tired of listening to his rant.” He grumbled. “He’s been whining non-stop that you haven’t texted him even with a single word. Please for my own sanity, text him. I need peace.”

Soobin scratched the back of his neck. “Uuhh, actually, Beomgyu.”

“Yes?”

He whispered, softly, too softly he’s supposed, because the embarrassment killed him. “I don’t know how to start the conversation.”

Beomgyu stared at the older incredulously. “Hyung, you’re like, what? You already got casted in so many events, surrounded in professional area. You must’ve known what to say to people already?”

“But it’s Choi Yeonjun. He has blue hair!” He whispered again, this time with an apparent blushed cheeks that wasn’t failed to display.

Beomgyu raised his eyebrows. “Your point?” He really didn’t understand what was Yeonjun’s blue hair had anything to do with this.

“I may just have a little tiny bit crush on him and I don’t know how to act.” 

Beomgyu was amused by the sudden confession from Soobin even though he still didn’t understand what was Yeonjun’s blue hair had anything to do with this conversation, at all.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


**07.47 PM**

**Unknown Number:** Hello, is this Choi Soobin?

 **Soobin:** Yes. Who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** This is Beomgyu’s roommate, Yeonjun

 **Unknown Number:** Choi Yeonjun

 **Unknown Number:** Blue hair?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think about it so far in the comments and kudos are highly appreciated thank you so much for reading this 💕💕


	3. Bread

The smell of wet soil after the rain was immediately engulfing inside Soobin’s lungs the moment he exited from the auditorium. He stopped to stand behind the rail, stretching his arms and legs after a long day while also bidding goodbyes to his friends. He took a deep breath every now and then, appreciating the good change of state. It was so rare to breathe in a clean air around Seoul and he didn’t want to miss it for a single bit before it got back to the polluted air by all the vehicles he was seeing in front of his campus building making a beeline to get out of the parking lot.

He looked at his watch to see the time already hit 5 in the afternoon. Soobin sighed, fastening his bag pack on his back before jogging a bit on the hallway, then turned right to walk down the staircase. His hair was bouncing to the rhythm of his foot steps. He noted himself he needed to trim his bangs, maybe this weekend, because he barely could see anything anymore with how long it had become.

There wasn’t many bicycles left, only three were still parked, including Soobin’s blue one. He was about to start pedaling his bicycle until a figure suddenly stepped up standing in front of his wheel, with a hand stretched holding the steering to stop him.

“Excuse me?” Soobin grunted absentmindedly. 

Because really, he just wanted to go back to his dorm before the rain started pouring again. The weather was so unpredictable for the past days and he didn’t bring a raincoat nor want to get soaked with scripts he had to memorize for tomorrow’s play rehearsal inside his bag. 

Soobin instinctively plugged his earphone off his ears even though he actually hadn’t played any songs yet. He moved his gaze away off the gravel to look at the sudden interruptor in confusion. His eyes widened comically when he realized who was the person. Though the other was still ducking his head, Soobin knew who it was by the bright electric blue dyed hair, he believed he was no other than Choi Yeonjun – because no one would rock that hair color other than him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not really knowing what to say to the latter.

Soobin could hear the other’s heavy breath, chest heaving up and down rapidly. One hand still holding onto the steering for a support while the other clutching to his hip.

“Soobin-ah, wait!” The blue haired guy huffed. “Please wait, I need to catch some breath first.”

Soobin nodded, without a single word out of his lips because his mind was still embarrassingly blank just by the presence of the other. While Yeonjun tried to regain his composure, Soobin took the time to look at the other closely. He was wearing a white hoodie with pants as white. Blue hair sticking up at messy direction. His bangs were not better, the dripping sweat made them stick to his forehead in disarray. But he wouldn’t lie to say Yeonjun was still looking unbelievably dazzling, even in this kind of state. Surely Soobin was simply being objective about it, _not_ because he felt a tug on his chest every time he looked at the older. _Definitely not._

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t really comfortable either. So after feeling like a century – when actually it was only 2 minutes top, Soobin cleared his throat and braved himself to start a conversation.

“What are you doing here, Yeonjun-ssi?”

Yeonjun glared at him. Not a scary one, because after that he pouted his lips. “Why are you still calling me Yeonjun-ssi? I told you just call me hyung already.”

Soobin held the urge to pinch the other’s cheek, still strong enough to calm from that cuteness. “Ah yes, sorry. Yeonjun-hyung?” He noted to pat himself later because he succeeded to ignore the feeling when he saw how the older’s eyes were sparkling hearing that, and continued. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah yes, right, your coat! I want to give your coat back.” He moved his arm to unzip his bag. He paused his motion to look at the younger. “And also, do you have time? I want to buy you coffee or something to thank you for it.”

Soobin chuckled. “Hyung, it’s okay, no need to thank me for that. Also you could just give my coat to Beomgyu, I’m sure he would give it to me without having the need to run in hurry from one side to another side of campus like this.”

Yeonjun shook his head. “Nah, I don’t trust that demon.” He bit his lower lip out of habit. “Beside, I want to see you too.”

The air was cold enough, Soobin thought. Because he really needed that for a reason if someone ever asked why his cheeks were turning furiously red. And of course it was because the cold air, not because of Yeonjun’s sudden information of wanting to see him. Right?

Soobin took one second too long to respond. He tried to compose himself and he could only hope that Yeonjun didn’t realize it. Though if he actually did, the older didn’t show it.

“Oh, I see.” He smiled, showing his dimples, which for Yeonjun, after many thoughts, he concluded they were probably much deeper than Bermuda, and he for once wouldn’t mind to get drown in it.

Yeonjun didn’t feel anything much before. He was a confident one after all. But seeing Soobin smiled at him, he started getting nervous. His fingers twitched in between the bag’s zipper, so his brain worked a wonder instead, decided to leave it and flung his bag onto his back again to reduce the jitter, forgetting what he was supposed to do with the thing inside. 

Yeonjun cleared his throat. “So? Do you have time?”

To be very honest? No. Soobin didn’t have time. He needed to read, learn, and memorize the script for his play rehearsal tomorrow. He couldn’t mess up even for a tiny little bit because the rehearsal would be watched by the sponsors who would fund the play. He had to do nothing but his best. However his lips seemed not wanting to cooperate with his brain because the next moment he knew he already slipped an affirmative answer.

“Yes, I have.”

Yeonjun smiled at that. So bright that Soobin needed to look away for some seconds or he swore he could turn blind because of it.

He clapped his hands once, then made his way to sit on the passenger saddle seat at the back of the younger’s bicycle. “Okay, let’s go!” He shouted, throwing his arms in the air like a warrior riding on a horse before starting a war. “I saw a cute coffee place near the campus while going this morning, let’s go there.”

Soobin scoffed. “Hyuuung! No, you’re heavy!” He whined as he turned his body to face the older who already sat expectantly. The latter only snorted, still completely sitting on the saddle without making any initiative to hop off.

He softly pushed Yeonjun’s shoulder in hoping the older would move. He pointed at his legs which were bent, looking awkwardly, dangling on both sides to not touch the gravel. “I’m sure you’ll feel uncomfortable sitting on the back because of your long legs anyway. Let’s just walk.”

Yeonjun pouted. “What? When I say it’s near, it’s not that near. It’s still around campus but it isn’t really near.” He put his hands on his chest to add more pity points. “And you see? I was running to you after my dance class. I’m exhausted.” He ended with an exaggerated sigh to win over the younger.

However Soobin really had none of it. “That’s why I told you to give it to Beomgyu instead!” He whined again, shaking his bicycle as another attempt to make the older move away.

“No! I want to see you!” Yeonjun shouted it so casually like it was a matter of fact and Soobin himself should already know about it. But he didn’t know, it was a surprise for him.

He believed he almost had a heart attack right there if the older kept talking without filtering his choice of words. However, props to his great acting – sometimes he really wanted to thank himself for choosing theater as his major so he could learn about acting diligently. Because at times like this, when inside Soobin’s heart was a fluttering mess, he was still able to keep himself together and let out a coherent word with much ease.

“Geez. Okay, okay. It’s your treat, right?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes?”

The younger grinned. “Do you like bread?” 

Yeonjun didn’t answer because he believed it was just a rhetoric question so he let the other to continue. “I’ll take you to the bakery near the gate. It’s so delicious. And if you still want coffee, they serve it too.”

And who was Yeonjun to say no?

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Soobin was right. The walk wasn’t so long. Or was it? Yeonjun had no idea. He remembered one time in the middle of their study session in high school, Taehyun had said that _the concept of time was just a fragment of illusion and a social construct_ , as Yeonjun had been whining about how he felt like he already studied for hours when it was just only 10 minutes. He didn’t understand either what his step brother was saying but he supposed he should believe him because he got the brain anyway. And it mostly didn’t matter.

They were talking about things, just anything, without realizing that they already arrived at their destination. The only thing that made Yeonjun aware about it was how Soobin was smiling so widely as he parked his bicycle in front of a building. Yeonjun didn’t understand the implication, but he wondered if he could ever make the other smile so wide like that too – he would also like to be the cause of that pretty smile some other time.

It was still pretty early, but maybe winter was approaching so quickly that the sky was getting dark at half an hour past five already. Traces of artificial yellow light casted down to the pedestrian as the street lamp was starting to turn on one by one, creating a halo around the younger’s head when Yeonjun was just in time turning his gaze to look at where Soobin was standing by his bicycle.

He inaudibly gasped. Call him cheesy, but Yeonjun thought he never saw something more breathtaking than this – he definitely would never want to lose that view. So he didn’t look away, even though the younger already stared at him in mild confusion. He just wanted to look at this longer so his brain could do its job to save the imaginary perfectly in one of the memory locus for other times he could recreate the view when he would need.

Surprisingly, Soobin didn’t comment anything, though Yeonjun already made hundred options of answers on his mind if the other ever asked about it. Contrary to what he expected, the other just shrugged and ushered him to get going, which was to his relieve, because he didn’t think he was ready to choose one from the lame answer options he had been making. Such as _‘wow the street light is so bright’_ or _‘wow you’re so tall’_ then _‘you’re so beautiful are you even human?’_ and to the extent _‘you’re an angel in disguise, aren’t you?’._ Yeonjun shook his head. He was already so far gone, he thought.

They entered the bakery shop, the bell above the door chimed announcing their arrival inside. Yeonjun only blinked once before witnessing how Soobin was fast to glue his hands on the showcase glass with numerous breads inside. His eyes went so wide it was funny to see. Yeonjun let out a low chuckle, low enough to not faze the younger.

Soobin finally took of his gaze from the breads and turned his body to face Yeonjun after a whole five minutes admiring it. “What’s the limit of your treat?” He asked with a big grin. So big that it almost reached his eyes.

“Uh, what?” Yeonjun was taken a back. Not because the question, but because the lights around him kept creating illusion like there was a halo surrounding Soobin. He shined so bright in his eyes and it started to make him sick.

“I said, can I get whatever I want?” He repeated, using different words but still clearly sending him the same messages, with an expectant grin still plastered on his face.

“Yes?” Yeonjun answered, but with a tone that was more like a question to himself. A question that came to his brain which was way too far from the actual intention. Soobin sure was asking about the breads, but Yeonjun felt like answering about everything else.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“Hyung! Where have you been all my life?” Soobin let out an exasperated groan exaggeratedly. “Damn, I hate Beomgyu now for never introducing you to me even though I already know him for almost 2 years.” Soobin clearly lied. But nobody had to know, not even the man whom he was talking to and about, saved it for another time.

Soobin mumbled incoherent words in between chewing the croissant he held on his left hand and the bagel he held with his right hand. Maybe he was talking to himself, or worse trying to have a conversation with Yeonjun, he couldn’t know, but Soobin didn’t demand a big response either, so Yeonjun just stared at him intently, humming and nodding once in a while when the younger looked at his way. 

There were so many crumbs on the younger’s cheek. Yeonjun’s fingers were so itching to just reach out and wipe them all but he held it in. So instead he just laughed at him.

“You like bread that much?”

Soobin smiled, eyes creating a crescent which resulted a funny feeling on Yeonjun’s stomach. “Love! I love bread so much!”

Yeonjun couldn’t hold it anymore, obviously overestimating his self restraint for the past minutes. “Yeah I can see that.” He eventually said, as his right hand was reaching to the younger’s cheek.

Soobin jolted on his seat in surprise. He paused munching his bread and just looked at him unreadably.

“You have crumbs on your cheeks.” Yeonjun pointed, then proceeding to stroke his cheek in excuse to wipe the crumbs.

Soobin just hummed and nodded the next second while continuing to eat his bagel. Even there were not crumbs in sight anymore, Yeonjun was still stroking his cheeks. However the other was not doing anything to stop him. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned to the touch, or it was just one of his imagination led him to think such. To his dismay, it didn’t last as long as he expected to be, because they were being interrupted by a waiter who came with the coffee they ordered, so sadly, he had to retract his hand.

Another piece of pretzel went into Soobin’s mouth, followed by a loud humming as a way to express how good it tasted. He tried to reach another plate of panettone with a knife on his right hand to cut it into pieces, then proceeded to eat it. Yeonjun just watched him eating all of the breads he bought him in an awe.

As if he just woke up from a trance, Soobin shot his eyes at the table with multiple variations of pastries on top of it, eyes widened, then turned to look at Yeonjun apologetically. “Wait, Hyung, you’re really okay with this right? Did I do it too much?” Soobin grit his teeth with a fork in between.

Yeonjun laughed. “No, relax. I would have said no if I wasn’t okay.”

“Good then.” Soobin hit the table with the fork he held on his left hand.

Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “Yeah?”

“Do it every day now. Please.” Soobin said, left hand still clenching on the fork unwittingly pointing at Yeonjun’s direction, and he mentally noted it as a threat. A cute one at that.

Yeonjun leaned closer, not even in tiny bit scared of the little fork aiming at his direction, his head was resting on top of his hands, smirking. “Soobin-ah, I never thought you were this kind of person.”

Soobin smiled, as always showcasing his dimples in full glory. “Yes, I’ll do anything for a crumb of bread.”

Yeonjun cursed under his breath, because once again, Soobin was shining so bright, his brain wouldn’t stop making up an illusion that he was surrounded by a halo. And he was sure before, but he was even more sure now than ever, that he was already falling, so hard.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“What is that, Hyung?” Beomgyu just got back to their apartment when he saw Yeonjun throwing a crumpled paper to the bin beside the kitchen isle in failure.

Yeonjun grunted. “Parking fee.”

“What?”

“I left my car on the parking lot.” Yeonjun threw the younger a glare. “You told me he rode a bike, so I thought it would be cool if I got in a ride too. But you didn’t tell me it was bike as bicycle and _not_ motorbike.”

“Dumbass.”

“Pay my parking fee you fool. I left my car there overnight.” Yeonjun stomped on his feet.

Beomgyu shook his head while walking to his bedroom. “That sounds like a _you_ problem.” He walked back across the room seconds after to the kitchen as he wanted to get some water. “What did you two—”

Yeonjun cut his words before he could finish the question. “Wait.”

The younger rose his eyebrows in a growing annoyance for the amount of screaming he already heard just in a span of 5 minutes he arrived at the apartment. “What again now?”

“I forgot to give his coat back!” He cursed under his breath.

“So? You have more reason to meet him again.” Beomgyu gulped his water.

“Wow.”

Beomgyu had to ignore the sparkles in the older’s eyes. “What?

“You’re a genius.” Yeonjun beamed, before engulfing himself inside the yellow coat again even though he already washed it yesterday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 2 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this all happened before yeonjun and soobin properly met

Soobin was never fond of crowds. So he urged himself to step far away from the stage as soon as the seniors popped a bunch of confetti to the sky as celebration for their last day of university orientation. 

The live music started immediately — the striking strums of electric guitar followed by the beat of bass drums that made your chest constrict everytime the boom dropped — playing a song that wasn’t familiar for him, probably because it was a band from the music department which he didn’t even know the name of. And Soobin didn’t seem to care for a bit, not even curious when people started screaming louder enthusiastically at something that happened on the stage, he just continued to walk away finding a place where he could breathe easily without anyone else invading his space.

However it was kind of useless, because when you gathered all freshmen from every department in one place, they would flock and scatter around every inch of the space. There was no seat left, all occupied by students and he was in no mood to have a small talk to gain a spot. So Soobin sighed in defeat, settled himself with being under a not-so-big oak tree near the basketball court — which he realized was already at the other end of his university area.

Soobin was about to go in a deep slumber after closing his eyes minutes ago when he heard the sound of bouncing balls and hard steps from the court. He peaked one eye open to inspect, only to see a blue haired guy wearing a black leather pants and white sheer top trying to make a score but failing each time. 

Soobin scrunched his nose at the weird choice of outfit for playing basketball in the middle of broad summer daylight, but he already stopped questioning everything once he stepped himself inside the university ground because there was really no restriction of what possible weird things that could happen here. Everyone was just trying to have a good time and Soobin respected that.

However this blue haired guy obviously wasn’t having a good time because Soobin couldn’t even continue his sleep as he kept hearing grunts and scowls from the other, and the screeches of pantofel shoes hitting the ground was not helping either. Another weird choice to wear for a basketball play.

“Jun, stop it!”

 _Great!_ So now there was even more an additional person intruding on his sleeping time. Soobin kicked his feet to the air out of frustration. He didn’t walk for miles out of the university’s center field for this.

“Hey, you did really great today, okay? Let’s go back to the studio to celebrate, second place is already big enough for a starter.”

Soobin rose to sit on the pavement.

“It’s really not.”

He couldn’t see their expression because they were standing facing the opposite direction, but Soobin could conclude that the blue haired guy was so pissed off because the next second he saw him throwing the ball furiously to the side, hitting the fence in a loud screech of steels shaking.

“I could do so much better than that.” The voice faltered. “I should’ve done so much better than that.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Yeonjun. You did really great.”

And then it happened.

For some people, it might seem like a far-fetched cliché, probably would only give a cynical smile when they heard the phrase _falling in love at first sight_. However it really could happen because of how quick the brain responded to the stimulant.

The presence of feelings of love was very complex, as there were 12 brain regions involved in the release of various emotions of love hormones such as dopamine, oxytocin adrenaline, and vasopressin. Therefore it only took at least 0.2 seconds to fall in love.

And within that 0.2 seconds, Soobin could feel his brain working extra hard with the sudden secretions of his hormones when the blue haired guy finally turned his whole body towards his direction. 

Sharp eyes, pointed nose, triangle pouty lips, slightly chubby cheeks with perfectly sculpted jaw bones, broad shoulders, slim waist, dainty fingers, long legs — like _really_ really long legs, Soobin shuddered at the view. It was still late in the summer, but he thought he saw flower petals falling from the sky as if spring came embracing him with a warm breeze as he took his time exploring the view of the blue haired guy standing 10 feet away from him. 

It only took 0.2 seconds for Soobin to build a chamber for the blue haired guy in his heart.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“I’m sorry, I just want to focus on my study for now.”

Soobin had been raveling himself in the situation where he kept letting out the same choice of sentence again and again every time someone made a move to profess their feelings for him. That wasn’t a complete lie, but it held no absolute truth either.

Yes, Soobin wanted to focus on his study more than anything as he already listed down his life plan for the next 20 years ahead — it was his department’s orientation assignment in the first week to build a motivation — but it had grained on him as he taped the copy of the same exact list on the wall beside his full body mounted mirror that he specially bought so he could check out his whole expression while practicing his lines. So, yes, he wasn’t lying.

However to add more to that, there was this reason why he was so determined to turn down every offer to form a relationship, the same reason why he always answered a stern _blue_ when someone asked him what his favorite color was. 

The reason came from a sophomore — now already a junior — from dance department who was always flowering the performance art school board with achievements notice from some competitions he joined as if it was to remind Soobin that _hey, Choi Yeonjun who was born on September 13, 1999 with 181.5 cm height and, of course, that striking blue hair, had owned your heart._

And maybe, his giddiness also crept up everytime Soobin saw his own photograph along with his achievements were also shown at the board side by side with the said guy.

Soobin turned his head to look around only to drop his gaze in defeat as he realized that nobody ever really gave any mind to the board anymore. Everything was already displayed on the department’s website, and even then nobody paid attention to anything other than their own student’s page as they went to the damn website anyway.

He hit his head to the board while sighing deeply. “Does he even know me?”

He fished out his phone from his pocket to check his next schedule for the afternoon. As he scrolled down, he stumbled upon the other lists he made on his note app below the concrete ambitious life plan of 20 years he very much put it on display on his homescreen.

  * ~~be more confident~~
  * ~~join clubs and make some friends~~
  * ~~start applying casts even for a small gig~~
  * ~~try the new pastry cafe down the road, jaemin said it was good~~
  * try talking to [redacted]
  * ~~searching for a new apartment around campus, let’s get out of the dorm, it reeks too much testosterone~~
  * ~~order other things beside caramel macchiato on starbucks, stop being a basic bitch~~
  * confess to [redacted]
  * eat mint choco ice cream (yes soobin i took your phone when professor park calling you to type this shit because i can't stand your slander towards the god sent flavor anymore, but who is [redacted]? –sanha)
  * ask [redacted] for a date
  * marry [redacted]



And that list didn't change at all even after the semester ended for another summer break to come along.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Soobin took many elective classes this semester, with few workloads and relatively easy ones to hike up his GPA while he could start trying to join some casting as a startup for his career. 

But maybe, his teaching assistant lied to him — one specific TA to be precise — Kim Seokjin, recommended him to take stage management and it sure as hell far from having light workload, not even at a moderate level. It cost too much time for something with only 3 credits weight. And it was too late to back out when his professor already knew him from theatre production class where he was the top one student there.

“Hyung, I think I left the handout on my apartment. I’m sorry, I didn’t pack it in this morning because I thought we would only need it the day after tomorrow.” Beomgyu exasperated while going through his bag. “I’ll call my roommate to bring it.”

Soobin was full of nervewreck. Because the professor just asked him to come to his office after class to talk about the progress for the next stage performance mock up. And he just remembered that he gave the handout after correcting it at the group meeting to Beomgyu to fix it the previous day. And he got more screwed when he told Beomgyu once he met him at the hallway and the younger also didn’t bring neither his laptop nor the handout itself to campus with him.

“I’m really sorry, Hyung. I promise it’ll be here by 15 minutes at most.” He scrambled through his bag to find his phone and dialed a number quickly.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. It’s not even the due date.” Soobin tried to calm the younger, but actually more to himself.

Soobin walked back and forth in front of the empty class, biting on his nails — a bad habit everytime he was too nervous that he still had to erase. He stopped his move when he felt his phone vibrate in his hold. 

He gritted his teeth when he saw the name who called. “It’s Professor Park.” He whispered to Beomgyu who was still in the middle of the call with his roommate for the same reason. 

Soobin took a deep breath before taking the call and glanced at Beomgyu who nodded and muttered some more _‘please faster, Hyung, I’ll pay you back with whatever you want. It’s life and death’_ to the phone while pointing at the direction of Professor Park’s office.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Soobin went to Professor Park’s office first right after he called, and left Beomgyu to wait for his roommate to bring the hand out to him. He was preparing for the worst when he finally braved himself to walk inside. 

However, thankfully Professor Park was delighted to tell some stories about his toddler who started walking, which to be frank, Soobin really didn’t care. But he pretended he did, he learned this for 2 years already; _acting,_ and asked for more details which resulted in a big grin from the professor, as his way to buy more time before Beomgyu finally knocked on the door and gave him the handout.

“That’s so _fucking_ close.” Soobin let out a loud sigh while leaning to the wall once he exited from Professor Park’s office. He turned to face Beomgyu who waited outside, sitting on the stool. “I owe you big time.”

Beomgyu stood up from the couch. “Why did he even ask for the progress so suddenly? Did he have this satisfaction over making his students feel frustrated?” He grunted. “We’re lucky I was actually motivated enough to fix it last night.” 

Soobin stared at the younger intently, actually considering. “Maybe.” He furrowed his brows. “He also did it multiple times for the other classes too.” They stared at each other before shaking their head at the same time. 

“Do you have any class after this?” Soobin asked while putting his right arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

“Yes, I have playwriting at 3 pm, so like,” he paused to look at his watch, “in 4 hours from now. Why?”

Soobin clapped his hands in excitement. “Perfect, I’m treating you for lunch. I still have 3 hours until my directing class.”

“It’s a group project, Hyung. I’m just doing my share.” 

“Exactly!” Soobin exclaimed. “You’re _doing_ your share. That deserves a celebration.”

Beomgyu laughed. “The bar is so low, isn’t it?” 

Soobin patted his shoulder twice. “Yeah, that’s what you call _having a group project with senior students in elective class_.”

Beomgyu pursed his lips and nodded in silent agreement.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun just got home after his rehearsal reeking of sweat. He just wanted to take a bath and sleep after that for the rest of his life just by how tired he was from dancing 12 hours nonstop.

He was startled when he heard a groan from a big long lump under the blanket on the couch in front of the TV. He saw a mop of chestnut hair with face invisible planted to the couch. As a matter of factly, he believed that certainly was not Beomgyu, because he remembered that the younger still had silver hair this morning, and most importantly, Beomgyu’s body wasn’t _that_ long. The guy had his legs dangling as the couch wasn’t long enough to provide his height.

Yeonjun’s first instinct after seeing a stranger sleeping soundly on his couch was, naturally, screaming. He was about to open his mouth when Beomgyu beat him to it as he put his hand on the older’s mouth. 

“Be quiet.” Beomgyu hissed.

Yeonjun slapped the younger’s hand and Beomgyu let it go after he made sure the older wouldn’t let out any variation of high pitched screech to disturb the said sleeping guy, and their neighbor.

“Who even is that?” Yeonjun scowled, pointing at the lump on the couch.

“Soobin-Hyung, my upperclassman. Please don’t disturb him, he had a rough day. We just got back from a closing event but he drank so much that he passed out.” Beomgyu let out a loud sigh. “I don’t know his apartment’s passcode so I just brought him here.”

“Is he…” Yeonjun trailed.

Beomgyu squinted his eyes. “Is he what?”

“Are you giving up on Taehyun already?” Yeonjun asked incredulously. “Should I warn him?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Beomgyu punched the side of his forearm. “He’s not like that, we’re not like that.” He stated firmly. “But I do care about him. He’s the only upperclassman that befriends me without any malice intention.” He smiled. “He’s great. He helps me a lot. So don’t you dare to do anything funny.” Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun before putting a glass of water and some pills on the table for Soobin to take the next morning to lessen the hangover. “Also you stink.”

“I’m not in the mood to do anything either. I _also_ had a rough day, thank you very much. So I’m gonna take a bath and sleep.” Yeonjun walked to the bathroom and paused midway, “But I’m glad you have him.” He said sincerely.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


Yeonjun woke up from his sleep as he heard a loud stumbling voice from the living room. He glanced at his phone to check it was still 4 am in the morning. He groaned and got up from his bed.

Yeonjun opened his bedroom door. “Is everything okay?” 

He heard a muffled sound of someone throwing up from the bathroom. He stood in alert, eyes squinting to check the surroundings, though it was kind of useless since the light was still all turned off except his bedside lamp.

Yeonjun walked slowly to the bathroom with arms stretched out to grasp his front and side as he made a way to the destination. He couldn’t see clearly but he could make out a shadow of someone crouching down in front of the toilet bowl, throwing his guts out. 

“You okay?” Yeonjun asked again while reaching up to switch the lamp on. But it didn’t light up. Yeonjun noted he had to buy a new lamp tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow, he was still too tired.

The guy, Soo what? Yeonjun forgot. Soo something sat down on the tiles. “I’m not. But I have to go back ho–” The voice was too hoarse to his liking, but he didn’t put too much mind as he the sudden urge to throw up came again.

Yeonjun scrunched his nose while caressing up and down the guy’s back to ease the nerve. “That’s rough, buddy.” He continued the gesture as it seemed to him that it wouldn’t stop at any second.

Yeonjun sighed when the other eventually stopped the misery. “I’ll get a glass of water from the kitchen for you to drink.”

“No, it’s okay.” The Soo guy got up, a little fumbling, but Yeonjun held his arm to make him steady, and retracted right away when he felt the guy flinched. “I’ll just go home now.” He went for the tap water and washed his face once. “I’m sorry to wake you at ass o’clock.”

“At least drink water first.” Yeonjun walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He was trying to get a glass from the upper cabinet when he heard the guy packing his things. 

“Thank you so much. But I really need to go home now. Please also tell Beomgyu–” he cut himself, “–ah, right, no need to, I can text him myself.” The guy bowed to his direction. “Once again, thank you. I’m so sorry I caused too much trouble.”

The Soo guy already got out of the apartment when Yeonjun had the glass of water ready. He shrugged and drank it for himself.

  
  
  


  * ••



  
  
  


“I feel like I owe your roommate so much. I haven’t even met him but he has saved my ass multiple times.” Soobin flipped to the next page of his manual, trying to check the utilities for his performance at his counter thoroughly, not wanting any more mistakes went slipping by. Forgetting to pick up the whole laundry of today’s performance costume was more than enough.

Beomgyu smiled. “Yeonjun-Hyung may look scary most of the time, but he’s actually a really good reliable person.”

Soobin widened his eyes at the familiar name. He took a step back to the younger’s preparation counter. “Your roommate is who?”

“Yeonjun-Hyung? Choi Yeonjun, senior student from the dance department.” Beomgyu finally looked up from his script with a questioning look. “You know him, Hyung?”

Soobin wanted to answer _‘of course I know him, I’ve been having the biggest crush on him for more than 2 years.’_ But he had an image to maintain. So instead he muttered, “Who doesn’t know him?” And Beomgyu just bought it. 

Because really, who didn’t know _the_ Choi Yeonjun? Choi Yeonjun who won so many dance competitions throughout his whole study in their university, who was born on September 13, 1999 with 181.5 cm height and a striking blue hair, sharp feline eyes, pointed nose, triangle pouty lips, slightly chubby cheeks with perfectly sculpted jaw bones, broad shoulders, slim waist, dainty fingers, and long legs. Yeah, everyone knew him, but maybe _not_ to that extent detail.

 _Fuck._ Soobin cursed to himself when everything started dawning on him. _Great job, Soobin. Great job._ He just realized. He really did such a miraculous job at making the worst first, second, third, and millionth impression to the love of his life.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i’m finally back 😭😭 i’ve been so busy with university work that i didn’t really have time to update this story. i already had all the plot planned but piecing word by word into sentences is another whole different story which kinda sucks because i just wish the story could write itself without me thinking 😔💔
> 
> anyway as always kudos are highly appreciated and i’ll be so glad if you can comment on what you think about this story, i appreciate any kind of feedback. 
> 
> and also thank you for reading and waiting for me!! i’ll try to update as soon as possible but i’m still preoccupied by my university work so please bare with me 😭❤️


	5. I Just Need You

The world appeared to become a blur. Car horn which kept blaring from every direction didn’t seem to ever stop in any minute. The cold wind blew through, as it was getting colder and colder each day, indicating autumn was only several days left to count. However Soobin didn’t care about any of that. At least for now.

The sound of shoes hitting pavement ground was easy to hear, followed by muffled chattering, shouting, and laughing in the background of a busy afternoon at the campus, as Soobin ran hurriedly out of the auditorium to wherever his legs led him. He didn’t have a destination, nor he really thought about it either. He just ran, ran, and ran. His mind solely urged him to get out of the building, and every single nerves on his body complied.

Once in a while he put his arms on his eyes, blocking his view for a mere second, then got back to his side, leaving his sleeve all wet from the tears he wiped it off with. The phone in his pocket kept ringing, had been since the moment he stepped his feet off the room. Though the sound was losing a battle from the loud traffic outside, the vibration was enough to cause discomfort for Soobin. But it wasn’t enough to make him stop running.

His legs eventually halted its way when a mop of electric blue hair came into his sight. He tried to stand at once, almost losing his balance, swaying to the right knocking a trash can by his side in process. The blue haired guy was having his phone on his ear, muttering some words Soobin couldn’t decipher from the distance because his vision had already become hazy from some times. He wasn’t so far but also wasn’t close enough for the others to be aware of his existence in proximity.

The moment the electric blue hair turned his direction towards him, Soobin took a deep breath. He ducked his head as he didn’t want to see the other in this kind of state, and he surely didn’t want the other to see him in this kind of state. He just wanted to go away. However, as soon as he moved his feet to start running again, a hand successfully caught his arm, holding him quickly. 

“I got you, Soobin-ah.” The other said, while still holding him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

“Hyung,” it came out as desperation, “Yeonjun-Hyung, please.” He didn’t know what he pleaded for, he just wished the older might understand.

Soobin still couldn’t see properly, because his vision was still clouded as the tears kept leaking out of his eyes, however he was able to make out a deep frown forming on the other’s face.

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun sighed, taking some steps closer to the younger. “Let’s go home, yeah?” He wiped his tears off his cheeks, staring at the younger unreadably. “Let’s go home.”

  * ••



Soobin fell asleep as soon as he got into Yeonjun’s car. He didn’t mind, he realized how tiring it must be for the younger when he saw how damped his hair was by the sweat, even though the temperature outside was almost hitting zero degrees. 

He remembered how Beomgyu suddenly called him frantically, asking for his help to find Soobin. The other didn’t give him any reasons why, but he understood right away. Beomgyu was too panicked and he was probably so worried, all he could think was to find Soobin. 

It was more than just a coincidence. How Yeonjun was walking out of his car to buy some bubble teas to hike up the sugar in his blood after dance class, how his phone rang at the call from a worried Beomgyu asking him for help to find Soobin, how the bubble tea shop was in the way of Soobin’s running direction, how groups of students walked off the pedestrian to cross the street clearing the view, how Yeonjun’s body turned at the perfect time to catch a glimpse of Soobin standing in the middle of the same pedestrian not far from him, how Soobin took some time to prepare his leave, and how those time wasn’t quick enough for Yeonjun to miss him. 

It was so perfectly tailored, like Yeonjun was meant to find Soobin, and Soobin was meant to be found by Yeonjun; like it was meant to be. Like the universe worked all its sources to make it happen. Like it was fate. Or maybe it was fate. Yeonjun wanted to believe. And he wished Soobin wanted it too.

Yeonjun took some tissues and leaned closer to wipe the younger’s forehead, fingers moving slowly to not startle the latter. Looking him up close, he could see how puffy his eyes had become. He wondered how long Soobin had been running while crying before he finally found him.

It resulted something in him, like there was a sore feelings on his chest, it felt like something was crushing his inside, and he wasn’t so fond with it even for a bit.

He eventually pulled back to his seat after turning on the heater inside his car, not forgetting to drape his coat over the younger after noticing how he was shivering under his skin. He looked at Soobin for the last time before stepping on his gas pedal, and drove his way to the younger’s apartment, while sneaking a glance once in a while to check Soobin’s condition.

  * ••



“Yeah, he’s with me at his apartment.” Yeonjun whispered to the phone. “Don’t worry, yeah, I’ll take care of him.” He took a glance at the bed—where Soobin was tucked under the nearest blanket he could find right after they entered his room. “He’s sleeping now.” He sighed. “It’s okay. Just continue your practice.” Yeonjun nodded, even though the other clearly couldn’t see it. “Good luck, Beomgyu.”

Yeonjun put his phone inside his pocket while walking to an unoccupied chair by the window. He pulled it up and moved it closer to the bed, sitting on it, and just stared at the younger sleeping figure in front of him. He studied the other’s feature, quietly complimenting god for creating such beautiful human.

He leaned closer, reaching out to stroke Soobin’s hair softly. It might be not as soft as he expected to be because the next thing he could see was Soobin’s eyes fluttering open. Yeonjun didn’t move, was still too starstruck by the view before him. 

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Yeonjun asked while cradling his cheeks.

Soobin ducked his head. Avoiding the older’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Hyung.”

“It’s alright.” Yeonjun assured.

For some minutes, it was silence. Yeonjun wasn’t sure what to say, so he waited until the younger was ready to mutter whatever he had in mind.

“Yeonjun-Hyung.” Soobin called out.

Yeonjun turned his head to face the younger better, chest crumpled as he saw tears already streamed off his face again, creating a small river along his cheeks. “Yes?” Yeonjun was fast to catch his tears, wiping them all away from Soobin's face. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry.” Soobin said, lips visibly trembling.

“It’s fi—hey, hey, hey, Baby? It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” 

Yeonjun got up from his seat and joined Soobin on the bed under the blanket. He pulled the younger closer to him.

Soobin was already a crying mess the moment Yeonjun took him into his embrace. He ducked his head onto the older's chest while mumbling his apologies on repeat. Yeonjun didn’t really know what Soobin apologized for, but he kept saying it was okay now. However the more Yeonjun voiced it out, the harder Soobin cried. So he just kept his mouth shut and hugged him tighter, letting the younger to pour it all out.

It took him almost an hour to calm Soobin down. Once he didn't hear the sniffles sound anymore, he could feel his shirt was already damped from the tears flowing out of the younger's eyes.

“Yeonjun-Hyung?”

“Hmm?” Yeonjun hummed.

Soobin whispered. “Thank you.”

Yeonjun smiled, caressing the younger's cheeks tenderly and he leaned to the touch automatically, as if his skin knew that he always yearned for it. “I’m always here for you.”

He didn’t know where the bravery came from, but second by second, Yeonjun leaned closer to the younger’s face. He was already so close by the time his sense was back and realized the implication of his action, he could feel Soobin’s breath fanning to his skin, and it tickled. 

His mind was jumbled up, no way he was able to think clearly of anything. He was about to retract his position when he felt soft lips touch his, only a fleeting second, but it was enough for him to open his eyes wide in shock. 

He looked at the other’s eyes, still glimmering with the remaining tears, looking back at him the same way, searching. Yeonjun gave a relieved smile before closing the gap that separated both of them, slowly placing his lips onto Soobin’s. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, and it wasn’t a long kiss either, he would describe it as a reassuring kiss; like saying _hey, don’t worry about anything, I’m here with you._ But it still rocked them both to the core, sending them on a long journey for the afterthought.

  * ••



Soobin woke up with an unbearable headache. He whimpered, resulting in an arm circling around his waist tightened.

“Soobinie?” Yeonjun said groggily, still full with sleepiness. “Are you okay?”

Soobin jolted both at the sudden contact and voice. But he slowly relaxed when he finally realized who it was.

“Yeonjun-Hyung?”

Yeonjun burrowed his head closer to the younger’s nape. His breath faintly sent shudders to Soobin.

“I failed, Hyung.” Soobin started.

Yeonjun mumbled still heavy from the sleep. “It's okay.”

“It’s not okay. This is for the annual show where we all know every producers on this country will come to see, finding new talents, and I _fucking_ failed.” Soobin said curtly while turning his body to face the older which was enough to sober him up from the dready sleep. 

“I’ve been practicing so hard, really hard for this show. I even didn’t sleep for some days because I thought, I thought I still didn’t sing the song well while acting my part from the script.”

Soobin took a staggered breath, trembling down from his might. Yeonjun formed a deep frown by then. It looked so painful. It _felt_ so painful. Yeonjun wasn’t even the one who experienced it, but he could empathize, because he understood as his life was also not far from that kind of reality either.

“And then, the first audition screen they chose me to be the temporary main lead, of course I was so over the top. I was so happy that I even practiced my part more. I was so sure at the second screen I would definitely get the main lead, because, yeah I worked for it, but then a freshman just came out of nowhere snatching that from me.” 

He choked from his tears he didn’t realize already streaming down his cheeks. “I would be okay if it was for some fair system. I was about to blame myself for slacking for one night without practicing my lines and just went to sleep because of exhaustion, I really thought that maybe I deserved it because I didn’t work as hard. But _fuck,_ it wasn’t the case at all. That freshman never even came to the audition nor the scheduled practices. And suddenly the director said, _hey, this guy right here would be the main lead._ Like what do they even see me as? I’m not–I really am not just a piece they can get rid off because it’s inconvenient for them.”

“I worked for it, Hyung. I really did. I gave up all of my time to focus on it but they never even put their focus on me. It’s like I’m just another unimportant character from the story book they write. It’s like,” Soobin paused, trying to breathe, “It’s like, all my hardwork is nothing compared to having the big production house owner’s blood running on their body.”

Soobin hid his face to Yeonjun’s chest. “Am I really just that replaceable?” He whispered.

There was a long pause before Soobin muttered again in between his sniffles. “I’m sorry it’s so stupid, I–”

“It’s not stupid, Soobin.” Yeonjun cut him off before Soobin could even finish. He scooted his body closer to bring the younger into his embrace. “It’s actually a serious matter. It’s clearly a nepotism practice. You can report them.”

Soobin shook his head. “I don’t know, Hyung. That seems a lot like a hassle. I just...” He trailed off for a moment. “They can easily erase me from something I’ve been really working on, what do you think they can do if I report them? No one cares about that. All I can see from that is my dark future after it. I still want to work in this field. I love what I’m doing so much. And nobody will hire an overstepping weakling, won’t they?” Soobin laughed cynically. 

“Do you trust me, Soobinie?” Yeonjun muttered while breathing in the sweet vanilla scent of the younger.

Soobin looked up from under the older’s chin. “About what?” 

Yeonjun stared at Soobin’s dark brown eyes which perfectly showed the inner turmoil within him. “Just trust me. You’ll have more opportunity ahead of yours.” He caressed his cheek. “I will make sure of that.”

Soobin nodded. “All I can do is just to practice harder in hope they will actually finally see me as who I am.” He laughed, something that Yeonjun thought he loved, but now it pierced him. Because it wasn’t a genuine one. His laugh didn’t reach any inches of his body. It was just a voice.

“I don’t know why I acted so childish by running away like yesterday, it’s so stupid. I’m so sorry I burdened you.”

“It’s not stupid, Soobin. Your feelings are so valid. It’s okay to be upset about anything, it’s understandable. And please don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Soobin nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“And also please remember, I’ll always be here rooting for you.” Yeonjun whispered to themselves like it was a sacred promise only for them to know.

Yeonjun tightened his circling arms on the younger’s body. It was just a simple thing, but for Soobin, it was enough to make him feel safe, grounded in the calming busk of Yeonjun’s steady breath. Suddenly everything felt so fine again. For now.

  * ••



Soobin screeched from his seat. “You said _what_ now?”

Beomgyu had trudged into the class and gripped the older’s shoulder in excitement the first time he found him packing his books into the bag. His smile grew bigger each second passed by. “They fired the director! Apparently someone reported it to the dean and they underwent some investigation for the case.”

Soobin blinked multiple times to let everything sink in, then he let out a small voice, “But who?”

“Does it even matter?” Beomgyu brought Soobin’s hands into his hold and squeezed it. “There’s like 99% percent of you to be the main lead now, Hyung.”

Soobin scrunched his nose. “What’s with the other 1% left?”

“If the new director would do the same shit again — but that’s more unlikely because the dean pressures the department so much that this is an educational ground, the real industry is too corrupted already, so don’t involve the students who just want to do their dreams.” Beomgyu beamed. “It’s all over the board, Hyung. Honestly I’m so amazed nobody has told you about this already, because like, everyone _knew_ you should’ve been the main lead instead and not that questionable freshman.”

“Ah, that’s why everyone was saying good luck to me since this morning.” He closed his eyes to stop the tears from forming. “I thought the pity party just still hasn’t died down even after one month.”

Beomgyu frowned at that. “Hyung…”

“I know, Gyu. I know they meant well to lift me up, but it’s just, I feel so pathetic everytime they do that, because it just keeps reminding me about the failure I got instead of actually calming me down.” He took a deep breath. “I just want to move on.”

Beomgyu immediately got up from the table he sat down on earlier and clapped his hands. “You know what you deserve now?” Beomgyu wriggled his eyebrows. “A gallon of ice cream!”

As if it was on cue, a striking blue haired guy just arrived in front of the class while screaming in a high pitched voice in full of merry. “Soobinie!”

“With _your_ _lover.”_ Beomgyu winked and left right after patting his shoulder twice.

  * ••



“Hyung, don’t you have any classes today?” said Soobin while putting two buckets of ice cream they just bought onto the table.

Yeonjun took a seat in front of him. “I decide that I don’t.”

Soobin stopped his movement from scooping the ice cream to look at the older in disbelief. “Wow, is this really Choi Yeonjun? _The_ Choi Yeonjun?” He took a big bite of his strawberry ice cream without dropping his gaze.

Yeonjun mirrored what Soobin did, except it was mint chocolate flavor one. “What? I just want to spend time with you.” Yeonjun shrugged.

Soobin snorted. “You can spend time with me after your classes, Hyung.”

Yeonjun pouted and pinched the younger’s cheek. “You’re so busy with your gigs, I take what I can get.”

It was true. Soobin had been busying himself to join so many theatrical events he could find, and even some ad commercials. The packed schedules made this illusion as if he didn’t just fail a whole annual program from his university that could be a huge step up for his future career. 

However, he never thought it actually affected the older too, even though he tried so hard to look fine in front of the older every time Yeonjun visited to check up on him, which mostly just ended up with Yeonjun falling asleep in the living room while waiting for Soobin to come home in his apartment—Soobin had given him his apartment passcode after that day Yeonjun found him in his lowest state—he guessed, he couldn’t really hide anything from him.

Soobin only giggled, but still let the older do what he wanted. He even reflexively caressed Yeonjun’s hand on his cheek softly, welcoming the gesture. “I’m sorry. But don’t do it too often.”

“It’s just this once, Baby. I promise.” 

Soobin acted like the sudden slip of endearment from the other didn't faze him. Yeonjun did it often recently, he was supposed to be immune to the gimmick already. But no. He still wished that the fluorescent above their table wasn’t bright enough to point out how red his cheeks and ears had become. And with the way Yeonjun kept on eating his ice cream, he thought he succeeded.

“Hey, I heard that shitty director was fired.” Yeonjun chimed after some minutes passed with them eating their ice cream in silent harmony. 

Soobin hummed.

Yeonjun dropped his spoon and straightened his back. “I wanna confess some sins.” Soobin sent him a questioning look as the blue haired guy took a deep breath to start. “I asked students and some professors to make petitions.” The younger dropped his hands under the table with an unreadable expression. “I know, I know, please hear me out first.” Yeonjun pulled Soobin’s arm from under the table and held his hands. “I have a friend.”

“Beomgyu.” Soobin interjected.

“Yes, Beomgyu.” Yeonjun nodded. “I asked him to help gather the petitions to start the investigation towards the director, and I told them to write what they thought about you and about the whole case, and,” Yeonjun paused to grab the spoon he had left on the table before as imaginary microphone in his grip and held it in front of the younger’s face. “How does it feel like walking on earth, Angel?”

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows and swatted the older’s hand. “What do you mean, Hyung?”

Yeonjun left his spoon to hold Soobin’s hand again. “Everyone wrote beautifully about you. How hardworking, kind, nice, amazing, and wonderful you are as a friend, a student, a performer, and a person. They willingly wrote all that without me or Beomgyu needed to persuade them.”

“I thought you were confessing sins.” said Soobin, still looking at Yeonjun with an unreadable gaze.

Yeonjun ducked his head in guilt. “Yeah, I’m sorry I did this behind your back before consulting with you first.” But then he felt a squeeze on his hand which he didn’t realize since when it was Soobin the one who was holding him. So he looked up.

“You really didn’t have to do all that, and very preferably to tell me about everything first, but thank you so much, Hyung.” Soobin smiled sincerely. “Really.”

“Honestly, I didn’t do much. Everyone just loves you because they believe in you, Soobin. I hope you know that.” He smiled in return, while stroking the younger’s hand with his thumb gently.

Soobin shook his head faintly. “I don’t need everyone to love me.”

“Hmm?”

“I just need you, Hyung.”

Yeonjun laughed, forcedly. Because _what the hell was this angel in front of him even talking about._ “This is a weird way to confess your feelings to me, Soobin. Try again next time, I want a grand confession.” He tried to joke while spreading his arms to hyperbole the gesture.

“I love you, Yeonjunie-Hyung.” Soobin declared with a stern look in his eyes and unwavering voice, the most serious Yeonjun thought Soobin had ever been when they were together.

“Of course, of course.” Yeonjun waved his hand. “Of course you love — _what?”_ Yeonjun widened his eyes after the realization hit him for what just happened.

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

Yeonjun shivered. “You know, I really understand how you’re a really great actor– _what the fuck_ –that sounds so believable. Your expression is so on point. I give you that. I literally got goosebumps all over my body.” 

Soobin brought the older’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll make a grand confession next time, but right now I need you to know that I love you.”

“Can I kiss you right now?” Yeonjun said urgently.

Soobin tightened his lips immediately. “No.”

“Why?” Yeonjun whined.

“You are eating mint choco ice cream.” Soobin deadpanned.

“Maybe it’ll taste better for you if you receive it from me.”

Soobin scrunched his nose in disgust. “Ew, Hyung. I don’t need to know your kink on our first day.”

“What first day?”

“Being boyfriends.” Soobin paused for a moment, “Wait, you don’t even deny. That’s really your kink, Hyung?” He gasped in disbelief.

“I didn’t even say I wanted to be your boyfriend.” Yeonjun shamelessly ignored the last part. 

“You don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to.” Yeonjun took a bite of strawberry ice cream from Soobin’s bucket. “I taste like strawberry now, _fuck,_ just kiss me, Soobin.”

Soobin didn’t need to be told twice before moving from his seat to sit beside Yeonjun and cupped the older’s cheeks with both of his hands. He didn’t care about the surroundings anymore, though he actually wished that the giant plant next to their table hid them enough from any unwanted spectators. 

He leaned closer, pausing in the middle to look at Yeonjun to ask for a silent approval, and finally slotted their lips together after the older closed his eyes in acceptance.

And Yeonjun was right. It tasted like strawberry, also a little hint of mint chocolate, but mostly Yeonjun. It tasted _so much_ like Yeonjun. Sweet, delicate, tender, and _fiery._ And Soobin thought he would never get enough of it.

They parted after their lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen running through their body, but still within close proximity that Soobin could feel Yeonjun’s breath fanning to his skin like a soft feather tickled his face. They stared at each other while grinning from ear to ear. Still couldn’t fully grasp that everything was very much real.

“I lied,” Yeonjun whispered like he was informing Soobin about the darkest secret he had kept to himself all his life, “I don’t need any grand gesture.” He leaned closer to catch Soobin’s lips in a light kiss. “This is enough. You are more than enough.” Yeonjun chased his lips again and Soobin always complied. “I love you too, Soobin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY KISSED! also boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update as frequently as possible. also please tell me what you think about this in the comment, and kudos are highly appreciated. thank you so much ❤️


End file.
